hellgatefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Catégorie:Développeurs
Developers *The Developer of Hellgate:London is a company by the name of Flagship Studios(FSS). *The team behind Flagship Studios is comprised mainly of "former" Blizzard NORTH employees. Flagship Studios Founded in 2003, Flagship Studios is a creator of interactive entertainment. With developers that are renowned within the gaming industry, the game development studio is focused on creating games that set the standard in interactive entertainment. The entire founding team was previously employed at Blizzard Entertainment®, where they were instrumental in the success of the best-selling Diablo® series of computer games. Known for their individual work on some of the best-selling computer games of all time, including the Warcraft®, StarCraft®, and Diablo series, this core team of experienced artists, programmers, designers and producers have worked together for close to a decade. Notably, they created and played key roles in developing the wildly successful Diablo franchise that has sold in excess of 13 million units worldwide. Flagship Studios has a partnership with Electronic Arts, Namco and HanbitSoft to cover an international market for game marketing and distribution. Official Website - Flagship Studios Flagship Studio Key Players *David Brevik (CVO and co-founder) *Bill Roper (CEO and co-founder) *Erich Schaefer (CCO and co-founder) *Max Schaefer (COO and co-founder) *Kenneth Williams (CFO and co-founder) *Dave Glenn (Art Director, Co-Founder) *Peter Hu (Director of Technology, Co-Founder) *Phil Shenk (Art Director, Co-Founder) *Tyler Thompson (Director of Technology, Co-Founder) Interviews Flagship Studios has been featured in many interviews and previews for Hellgate :London. These interviews and previews provided the community with new information about Hellgate: London, as well as current state of the title's development. Know Your Developer [http://www.hellgateguru.com/articles/interview-with-brennan-ieyoub/ Brennan Ieyoub] [http://www.hellgateguru.com/articles/interview-with-brent-shinn/ Brent Shinn] With Developers * [http://www.dperry.com/archives/interviews/tricia_gray_pr/ DPerry.com Interview with Tricia Gray: TRICIA GRAY - PR & Marketing (Flagship Studios) Unknown Date] * [http://www.thehelper.net/flagshipintro.php TheHelper.net Interview with FSS: Flag Ship Studio Bill Roper Interview Introduction Unknown Date] * [http://www.gamebanshee.com/interviews/flagshipstudios.php Gamebanshee Interview with Bill Roper: Flagship Studios Interview Oct 30, 2003] * [http://pc.ign.com/articles/624/624502p1.html IGN Interivew w/ Phil Shenk: Hellgate: London - The Face of a Hero June 10, 2005] * [http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/104/ Bizzplanet Interview w/ Bill Roper: Hellgate: London Exclusive Interview July 27, 2005] * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/hellgatelondon/news.html?sid=6162095 Gamespot Interview: Hellgate: London Updated Q&A - Details on the New Hunter Class Nov 20, 2006] * [http://www.shacknews.com/extras/2007/011007_roper_hellgate_1.x Shacknews BillRoper Interview: Bill Roper on Hellgate: London Jan 10, 2007] * [http://www.gamespot.com/news/6164306.html Gamespot Interview: Q&A: Bill Roper opens up about Hellgate: London Jan 17, 2007] * [http://www.actiontrip.com/previews/hellgatelondon_i.phtml Actiontrip Interview w/ Bill Roper: Hellgate: London Interview (PC) Feb 22, 2007] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqo135Rxfqo Gamespot interview with Bill Roper @ GDC: Hellgate: London peak at new templar classes March 7, 2007] * Nice interview with Bill Roper from Joergspielt.de March 20th, 2007 * Interview with the FSS team from Play.tm May 22nd, 2007 * [http://hellgate.ingame.de/kommentare.php?newsid=68081&s=88 Video interview with the FSS team May 22nd, 2007. Brought to you by Hellgate.ingame.de] * [http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3159941 Preview of HG:L by 1up.com May 30th 2007] * [http://www.playhgl.com/index.php?p=63&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1#more63 HG:L Asia Launch Party June 8th 2007, PART 1] * [http://www.playhgl.com/index.php?p=67&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1#more67 HG:L Asia Launch Party June 8th 2007, PART 2] * [http://www.playhgl.com/index.php?p=69&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1#more69 HG:L Asia Launch Party June 9th 2007, PART 3] * [http://www.playhgl.com/index.php?p=70&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1#more70 HG:L Asia Launch Party June 10th 2007, PART 4] Game Previews * [http://pc.ign.com/articles/607/607334p1.html IGN Preview: Pre-E3 2005: Hellgate: London April 26, 2005] * [http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/hellgate-london/613487p1.html Gamespy Preview: Hellgate: London Exclusive Hands-On May 13, 2005] * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/hellgatelondon/preview_6127908.html Gamespot Impressions: HG:L Updated Impressions - Graphics and Randomization June 21, 2005] * [http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/746/746105p1.html HG:L Peak #1 Nov 23, 2006] * [http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/747/747423p1.html HG:L Peak #2 Nov 26, 2006] * [http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/748/748110p1.html HG:L Peak #3 Nov 30, 2006] * [http://www.gameshark.com/pc/previews/3198/Hellgate-London-Preview.htm Gameshark Preview An intro to Flagship Studios' promising action role-playing game Feb 12, 2007] * [http://games.mattsarrel.com/2007/02/hellgate_london_preview.html Mattsarrel/Gameon!: HG:L Preview Updated Feb 28, 2007] * [http://pc.ign.com/articles/771/771085p1.html IGN previews HG:L at GDC 2007 March 7, 2007] * [http://www.gxleague.com/league/reviews.asp?id=1289&sec=1&typ=6 Games Xtreme League Previous of HG:L May 31st 2007] Major Announcements This section is to be used for major announcements in the development of HG:L, such as expansions and major content additions.